


Command and Conquer

by Arlene0401



Series: Tumblr drabbles and oneshots 2017 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 18:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlene0401/pseuds/Arlene0401
Summary: “Erwin, please,” Jean whined with a rough and needy edge in his voice.Erwin paused a moment in his preparations to drink in the sight before him. Writhing on the sheets with his legs thrown wide, panting and flushed, Jean was gorgeous. Still holding on to the headboard as instructed, although he must be aching with the need to touch Erwin. Always so diligent, even when he was out of his mind with want. So eager to please, so unlike the proud and headstrong creature he was outside their bedroom, and it touched Erwin’s heart to be the one to see this side of Jean. To be the one he trusted.





	Command and Conquer

**Author's Note:**

> For "bottom Erwin week 2017", prompt: submission. Have some power bottom Erwin ya filthy animals.

“Erwin, _please_ ,” Jean whined with a rough and needy edge in his voice.

Erwin paused a moment in his preparations to drink in the sight before him. Writhing on the sheets with his legs thrown wide, panting and flushed, Jean was gorgeous. Still holding on to the headboard as instructed, although he must be aching with the need to touch Erwin. Always so _diligent_ , even when he was out of his mind with want. So eager to please, so unlike the proud and headstrong creature he was outside their bedroom, and it touched Erwin’s heart to be the one to see this side of Jean. To be the one he trusted.

He kissed the inside of Jean’s calf in apology.

“I’m only two fingers in, sweetheart, we want this to be pleasurable, don’t we?”

Jean groaned and gripped the headboard so tight his knuckles turned white.

“Yes, but please Erwin, I need you…”

“You’re being so good for me, baby, can you hold on a little longer? I want to make this really amazing for you.” Slowly, Erwin started scissoring his fingers and grunted. “God, so tight… feels so good...”

Jean watched him intently and bit his bottom lip without noticing. His feet slid over the smooth sheets as he squirmed, trying to get any kind of relief for his aching and neglected cock.

“Almost there, Jean,” Erwin encouraged him and slid a third finger inside. The room was quiet now save for their labored breathing and the soft wet noises of lubed fingers. Jean’s pupils were blown so wide his eyes appeared black, his fingers clamped and loosened around the wooden bar of the headboard. He was near breaking point.

Perfect.

Erwin pulled his fingers out of his ass and sat up from where he’d been lying on his back between Jean’s spread legs, giving him a good show of preparing himself. He got to his knees and leaned forward to capture Jean’s lips in a sweet and slow kiss.

“So patient, love,” he muttered against Jean’s lips and watched a faint blush crawl over his face at the praise. After one last peck, Erwin retrieved a condom and the lube from the nightstand.

Jean threw his head back and moaned at the contact when Erwin rolled the condom on and lubed him up. He gave Jean a few slow, torturous pumps for good measure before he straddled him.

Their gazes locked while Erwin lowered himself on Jean’s cock. His eyes threatened to roll back into his head at the pleasure of being filled, but he held them open to watch Jean’s mouth fall open to a slack ‘o’ and his eyes glaze over with lust. 

When Erwin’s ass met Jean’s hips, he placed a hand on the back of his lover’s head and pulled him into a kiss that was by far less controlled than the last one. Jean whined against his lips, shivering and trying hard not to buck up into him, always trying so damn hard and giving it his all. 

Erwin moved, slowly at first but quickly picking up pace, all the while whispering to Jean. How much he loved him, how precious he was, how beautiful. Jean moaned and gasped, nails digging into the wood of the bed frame.

“You can touch me if you want” - Erwin had hardly finished the sentence when Jean’s hands and mouth were all over him in a frantic need to get close, close, to worship and caress every single inch of skin. The denial to touch Erwin always tested his obedience like nothing else. He had no idea that Erwin also denied himself - there was nothing he loved more than Jean’s fingers on his skin, their touch so loving and adoring it made his knees weak.

“Come on love, fuck me. Fill me up and make me come,” Erwin said and lifted his hips so Jean could thrust up into him. They moved in sync, perfectly in tune with each other.

“Yes, just like that… feels so good, Jean. You wanna come?”

“Not yet… want to let you… come first,” Jean managed, shifted his hips to get a better angle and reached down between them to stroke Erwin’s cock, and damn him that was all he needed to do to send Erwin flying over the edge. He followed suit, burying himself balls deep in his lover’s ass and clinging to him like a drowning man. 

They sat for a moment like this, holding each other and waiting for their breath to even out. Then Erwin slid from Jean’s lap, ignoring his tired protests. He discarded the condom, got a towel and wiped Jean and himself down, too exhausted and sated to care for a more thorough cleaning. They could always take a bath later.

Jean was already half asleep like always, and Erwin smiled fondly at the dopey, blissed-out expression on his face. He crawled into bed and tucked the sheets up around them, scooping Jean into his arms. He adjusted the bolo tie around his neck and carded his fingers through Jean’s sweat-dampened hair.

Jean blinked up tiredly. “Did I do well, Commander-in-Chief?”

Erwin brushed the bangs from his face. “Very well, Commander Kirstein.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please feed me with kudos and comments, reader-san.
> 
> You can find my SNK and personal blog under [glassesgirl0401](http://glassesgirl0401.tumblr.com)


End file.
